


Sticks

by Cutesonas



Series: mceu oneshots [3]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas
Summary: Botched intervention
Relationships: Miles Morales & Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Matt Murdock & Wade Wilson, Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Miles Morales & Wade Wilson
Series: mceu oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714144
Kudos: 22





	Sticks

“Hey, how do you get your hand unstuck from a Pringles can?” Bitsy complains, realizing the mistake he has just made. 

“Relax your hand and it should come clean out, kid.” Wade answers, drying his last glass cup and setting down near the sink. The kid made a face, trying to shake his head free. As if Wade didn’t even answer in the first place.

Peter shifted a little in his little catnap on Wilson’s recliner. Thankfully miles wasn’t making too much noise by his accidental entrapment. The mercenary just stared at the kid. Almost forgetting what he’s struggling with. 

It has been a year since he has been gone. And a couple of months in shields custody. It was still bitsy, wades pretty sure. 

Just...more secluded. As if he were hiding. And the places that were there were replaced with odd habits. Such as the pile of sticks right next to him. He had no idea why he chose his apartment as a home for his collection, but bitsy reassured Wade that he could never know when he needed some wood. And besides, wade couldn’t bear the look in his eyes when he didn’t try to throw them out. 

And that wasn’t even half of it. Wade didn’t even mention the clear cut schedule . The color coding. The wanting to know every little detail. The desperation in his eyes when he quizzes the members of the team about themselves. 

Or the lack of sleep.

Or the odd fears he gained.

The painful silence.

The impossible task of staying still. 

And this look. This hollow look in his eyes. It was as if someone stole the warmth that was there. And didn’t even bother to replace it with anything. It simply was just, gone. And so was the little boy. 

He was a kid sure, but not-

“Alright. I got it out. Thanks.”

“Oh uh, sure kid.”

The door then swung open, causing Miles to flinch. Only for his shoulders to drop in realization. “Oh, it’s just you Matt.”

The lawyer gave a little hand to the teen. “Hi. I’m sorry I’m late but I was busy-“

“Sucking hawks face off?” Deadpool remarked. High-fiving miles who snickered in the comment. 

“No. Work just-“

“Got hot and heavy?” Peter then continued. “Yeah, I hate it when I get so lost in paperwork and archers.

Matthew simply just put his hands on his hips. “I see you three have heard the news-“

“That you and Hawkeye are seeing each other?”

Matthew paused for a while. “Yes, Miles. We are dating.” Then he clasped his hands together. “But that’s- irrelevant. That isn’t the topic of discussion. You mind to tell us what exactly is, Wilson?”

Ouch. Last names. That’s when you know Murdock’s at least a little peeved. And to make it worse, the four sets of eyes now landed on him. Patiently waiting. And Once again, those barren eyes lined up with the man. “Yes. Uh-“ god, the hell happened to the kid while he was gone?

“Miles.” Not bitsy. But Miles. Miles Gonazalo Morales. “If you are uncomfortable, by all means tell us.”

“But.”

“But...?” Miles dragged, unsure where he was going with this. 

“But the thing is Miles...” He then picked up a twig he would guess he found in Central Park. “You remember when we met?”

“Oh god, no, ew-“

“No no, let me finish. You were so bright, so excited, we couldn’t get you to stop yapping. You were like a sponge, I was so proud of you!”

“Wade, what does this have to do with anything?” Matt sighed, before Peter put a shoulder on the devil.

“Let him finish. I think I know.”

“It was cute. And maybe I was wrong to think you’d stay like that but-“

Wade tears off his mask. To make sure he has the kid where he wants him. “Look at me, Miles. Be honest with me.”

“Wade-“

“Promise me.”

“I promise.”

“You didn’t stop talking so much just because you got older. Did you?”

Morales' eyes widened. Like a kitten cornered by a bigger predator. His pupils shook a tad. Nonetheless the rest of him didn’t move a muscle. As if he made eye contact with Medusa. And not a friend.

“Wade come on, leave the kid alone.” Murdock pleaded. 

He didn’t respond nor resist. He just waited. Knowing that miles was still miles. He wouldn’t break a promise. Not ever. 

“Yes. That’s true.” He finally confessed. His voice is so small and feeble, his cheeks and ears hot in temperature. Expecting that it was the end of it. 

Not even close, though. “Is it because of something you saw?...over there?”

Miles could no longer look at him, it seemed as though this was already taking a toll. His eyes glossy and reddening as proof of this. “No.” He sniffs. “It’s because of the whole thing. Okay?”

Shit. Shit. He wasn’t expecting the kid to start sobbing. Is he still that sensitive? Huh. Good to know trauma doesn’t change everything. 

Miles wiped his tears a little. “Look I gotta go- I got a lot of homework and-“

Peter laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. Only for it to be rejected. “Don’t. Alright? Listen, I love y’all. You know I do.”

“But.” He gripped at his backpack straps. “I don’t need some- some intervention. Okay? I’m fine.”

“Mil-bitsy-“

Miles swings the door open, spinning around to peter immediately after. “Peter? No. No. Just, no. I don’t need this right now. Especially from you guys.” 

And with a hardy slam, the victim was gone. 

“Well.” Double d huffed. “Did that go as well as you hoped, Wade?”

Peter's arms crossed, sitting back on the sofa with his laptop calling his name. “Great plan, really loved it when he started tearing up.”

Deadpool still stood there, as if hoping he’d come back. Not exactly ready to accept his error.


End file.
